The Bet
by silver-kitsune223
Summary: Finished! Does anyone wonder what it would be like if Hiei ever went to Yuske's school ? Well I did ! So that's what the fics about . Rated for swearing .
1. A normal day

The Bet

By: silver-kitsune223

Author's note: This is my first fic so if it sucks please tell me,  
and before you read this you should read thorns on a rose .  
Why :

1. it's a hell of a good story. (Especially if you're a Hiei fan)

2. You'll have no clue who in hell the character Mou is, or what she looks like .

Disclaimer : I don't own any thing in YYH . (If I did do you think I'd be sitting here  
writing this ? Hell no !)

Chapter 1

It was a normal day, not to warm not to cold . The birds were singing, there was a gentle breeze blowing through the trees, and children were racing after the ice cream man. A normal peaceful day. Very boring for any of the YYH group, to boring for Hiei .

'Thank god summer's almost here , Then I won't have to wait for Kurama like this any more' thought Hiei with a sigh as he sat in the tree by Kurama's house . Normally he'd be home by now but he was late for some reason or another. This was ticking Hiei off just a bit. Eventually Hiei lost track of time and it could've been hours before he heard the legendary thief's voice.

"Hello Hiei sorry to keep you waiting" said Kurama in his normal calm manner.

"Your late" Hiei said in an annoyed voice, glaring at the his teammate.

"I'm sorry, but I had to stay after school to help" said Kurama in an apologetic tone.

"I don't see why you even bother going to school, look at Yusuke" said Hiei, who continued to glare at Kurama.

"School's not as easy as you think Hiei" said Kurama with a look on his face like he had an idea forming.

"It must be" Hiei said in a defiant tone.

"Alright Hiei, if school's so easy then I have a challenge for you" he said "You have to go to Yusuke's school for a week".

"Fine" replied Hiei.

"If you lose you can't insult Kuwabara for a month".

"Fine I accept" said the fire demon with a smirk.

"But you might want to go to Yusuke's and see what you'll need for school" Kurama advised as Hiei took off for Yusuke's apartment.

So that was the end of chapter 1. Short yes, sucky possibly, but like I said this is my first fic. Actually I wrote this like a year ago when I had just started to read fan fic, but I waiting for my friend to show me how to register. Back on track, pppppllllleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee review.


	2. reluctent help

The Bet

By: silver-kitsune223

Chapter 3

Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to please be patient with the spelling and grammar . I've been sucky with them since 1st grade that and my short term memory is god awful... Oppps babbling :) on with the story!

Disclaimers: Why do we even have to put these? I don't see the point, but I don't want to get sued either so 'I don't own anything that has to do with YYH'

Knock-knock A lady with a tired looking face and long brown hair answered the door.

"Is Yusuke home ?" asked Hiei with his usual expressionless face.

"Oh yes hold on and I'll get him" she said and hollered "Yusuke!".

"Coming!" yelled Yusuke from the back of the apartment.

"Hey Hiei, is there another case ?" he asked with board look.

"No I... I need your help" Hiei said with a pained/annoyed sound to his voice. So Hiei began to tell him about the bet he'd made earlier that day. By the time he was finished Yusuke was on the floor turning blue rolling around with laughter. (AN: Hey I would be to)

"I can't believe this, Hiei at school !" said Yusuke when he could finally breathe again.

"I'm doing this just to prove Kurama wrong" Hiei stated bluntly .

"Alright Hiei I'll help you get the stuff you'll need" said Yusuke wiping away some tears from his eyes with a look on his face like he would be bursting out laughing again .

"Good" replied Hiei with a glare.

"Bye Mom I'll be back in a bit" Yuske yelled to his Mom.

"Alright Yuske" she shouted back .

A few minutes later...

"Alright we got your pens, pencils, and note books . There'll give you your text books so all you need is a uniform" said Yuske ticking off his fingers.

"I have to wear a uniform?" asked Hiei skeptically.

"You think I wear this for kicks?" asked Yuske tugging on his trusty green uniform. Hiei just shrugged. "And you can't bring your sword."

"Why not" asked Hiei. (AN: sorry if Hiei sounds like an idiot)

"Because pocket knifes aren't even allowed at school. Then again I would like to see the look on the teachers faces..." said Yuske trailing off with a wistful sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing pink" said Hiei. (AN: sorry to Kurama fans. Personally I think Kurama looks kawaii in pink).

"Don't worry; just pick up a black one. After me they won't give you any trouble" said Yuske with a proud look on his face. Hiei, who decided not to reply, just nodded.

"See ya at school tomorrow" said Yuske walking away struggling not to burst out laughing again.

Yay chapter 2 is done! Once again thanks to all those who reviewed and don't worry I'll get the school chapters up soon. (Don't forget to review ;)


	3. First Day

The Bet

By: silver-kitsune223

An: Yay finally the chapter that Hiei has to go to school! His first day. (Quick someone get the camera)

Chapter 3

The next day... "Alright Mr...?" the secretary asked without looking up.

"Hiei" he stated.

"Do you have a last name ?" she asked in a joking manner.

"No" Hiei stated in a blunt voice.

The secretary looked up and sweat drop

"You must be a friend of Urimeshis" she saideyeing his uniform. Hiei justnodded trying not to lose his patients with the secretary.

"Your first period is gym." she said handing him his schedule.

When he got to the gym all the boys were trying to put this orange ball through a hoop. Hiei took one look at this and said "Screw this"

So Hiei took the stairs to the roof, the ones Yusuke knows so well. When he got there he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara, sitting on the roof, staring up at the sky. It was a nice clear day and neither of them wanted to waste it being stuck inside a classroom.

"Hey Hiei how's it going ?" Yusuke asked without looking over.

"Hey what's the runt doing here and why is he wearing that?" questioned Kuwabara with a confused look on his face. So, with a smirk, Yusuke quickly filled in him on what was going on.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" he shouted in a whiney voice, his face turning red with the indignation of it.

"Because it doesn't have anything to do with a mission, and I already have Yusuke laughing his ass of at me and I don't need you too." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

"Now that I think about it... It is kinda funny ." said Kuwabara starting to chuckle, it just now dawning on him how amusing this situation really was. At that moment Botan flew in on her river oar.

"Hey Botan another case?" asked Yusuke standing up and yawning.

"Oh no silly, just a letter for Hiei" she said cheerfully, handing him an envelope. "It's from _Mou_" she said with a sly grin and her cat ears.

Kuwabara perked up "Hey anything from Yukina?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope"

Anime fall "You didn't have to be so blunt..." mumbled Kuwabara pathetically from the ground.

The letter read:

Dear Hiei,

It's been a while since I've seen you so I'm coming for a visit. Can't wait to see you!  
Love,

Mou  
P.s. I'll probably be in a hawk form so could you bring me a change of cloths? Be sure to write back and give it to Botan.

For a split second a smile flickered across Hiei face. Of course everyone saw this and started to snicker. Ignoring them, Hiei quickly wrote down his answer and gave it to Botan. Before she flew away Hiei said in a quietly threatening voice "Oh and Botan don't read that because I'll know".

"Oh Hiei you know I'd never do that !" she said with her nervous/fake laugh.

"_Sure_ and you read Kaiko's diary for no good reason right?" asked Yuske in a sarcastic voice.

"Ahhhh...Gotta go" she said and flew off as fast as the oar would carry her.

Rrrriiiinnnngggg

"Well gotta go" said Kuwabara stretching.

"You go ahead I'm staying right here. " said Yuske plopping back down.

"Me to" said Hiei making no effort to move.

"Oh no you don't" said a new voice. They all looked over and saw Kaiko standing by the door with her hands on her hips and a determined look in her eyes. "Come on Yuske and you to Hiei. You said you'd go to school and that means going to class." Kaiko said in her best authority figure voice.

Hiei raised and eyebrow at the girl and asked "How do you know about that?"

She gave him an _are you stupid _look and said "Yuske told me"

"Oh really" said Hiei glaring at the spirit detective, who had suddenly started whistling and gained an innocent expression on his face. After that nothing really happened and the day got pretty boring. Hiei did his best to ignore everyone and everything. He was about ready to shout for joy when the bell rang and he was released from this prison called school.

'If Koenma really wanted to punish criminals, he should sentence them to here' thought Hiei as he sped of to Kuramas house.

Anthor chapter up go me! Here's some responses to the reviewers questions:

YoukieJilly: No this isn't a KuramaxHiei fic. In case you haven't figured it out Mou is Hiei's girlfriend. Besides I hate those fics.  
Crazygurl2003: The satisfaction of proving Kurama wrong. (Actually I couldn't think of anything but that sounded good)

Once again if anyone wants to now who Mou is read 'Thorns on  
a rose' by oneblacktear. She's listed in my favorite author thing.

That being said and done pretty please review?

silver-kitsune223


	4. A vist

The Bet  
  
By: silver-kisune223  
  
An: I'm back ! Gomen I didn't update sonner . We switched to earth link ,which   
  
I'm thourghly pissed about, and the computer's been screwed up since . Oh and who   
  
ever sent me the 'Who's that Mou bitch' review my friend oneblacktear has   
  
something to say to you .  
  
oneblacktear:Thank you  
  
silver-kitsune: no prob.  
  
oneblacktear:Who ever sent that messege here is my answer to  
  
your question . Read the damn story if you want to know so bad .  
  
And if your to lazy quit complaining !!  
  
silver-kitsune: -_-; feel beter ?  
  
oneblacktear:much !  
  
silver-kisune: I'd like to point out that was only directed to the   
  
person who wrote that . Thank you sooooooooooo much to all the  
  
other peopole who reviewed !   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in YYH . And at special request from  
  
oneblacktear I don't own Mou either .  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was sitting at his desk when he felt a prescense enter his room  
  
"Hello Hiei how was your first day ?" he asked . "Hpmm" was the only  
  
answer he got so he just dropped it . A few seconds later Hiei asked  
  
"Does your Mom have anything in black I can borrow" . Kurama turned  
  
around and stared at him like he was nuts . "Mou comeing" said Hiei  
  
glaring at him . "Oh yes Botan told me" he said standing up . "Can she  
  
keep anything to herself ?" Hiei asked . "She's kept Yukina's secret pretty  
  
well ." . Hiei just glared at him and Kurama just went off to his mother's  
  
closet . When he came back he held a black dress that stopped just before  
  
the knees and had a slight dip in the front . Hiei nodded in thanks and left .  
  
The next day when was walking to he saw a big black hawk circleing over  
  
head . (An: Just out of curiosity are hawks usually black ? Just food for   
  
thought . Back to the story) . Instanly Hiei knew it was Mou . She landed  
  
in a big tree just off of the side of the side walk . Quikly Hiei threw the dress  
  
up into the tree and turned around so she could get dressed . (Just to let   
  
you know Mou can change into any animal form she pleases . Draw back she's   
  
completely naked after she goes back to her human form) . When she dropped  
  
down from the tree she had to fight not to burst out luaghing at Hiei's uniform .  
  
(An: Awwww poor Hiei everybody keeps luaghing at him) . "What are you wearing ?"  
  
she asked between gigles . Reluctantly Hiei told her about the bet he had made   
  
with Kurama . When he was done she got a look on her face like she had an idea  
  
forming in her head . "I have a great idea !" she exclaimed, "I could change my   
  
apperance just a little and pretend to be your mom and that you had to leave because  
  
of some emergincy ." . "One problem" Hiei said in his blunt voice, "you look to young  
  
to be anyones mother ." . "Is that all ?" she asked in a skeptical tone and a smirk on   
  
her face . Hiei respodend with raising an eyebrow . Hiei thought maybe she chose a basset  
  
hound because her face looked a bit droppier . But he couldn't be sure .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the whole 'emergincy' thing Hiei changed back into his regular black outfit .  
  
"Now that's the Hiei I know ." said Mou giving him a kiss on the cheeck . At that point Hieis  
  
cheek turned the lightest shade of pink possible . (an: It's Hiei . He's not going to blush that  
  
easily) . But even that was enough to make Mou laugh .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that the whole day seemed to fly by . (an: I wish the day would fly by at school)  
  
At the end of the day Mou whispered to Hiei "Maybe tomorrow I could to school with you" and  
  
give him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips . (an: just a little bit of fluff to keep the girl hiei fans happy)  
  
"Maybe" Hiei whispered back still in a small daze from the kiss . Mou nodded back with a small  
  
smile on her face and diseppered .(an: Like Hiei does) .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei appaered in Kuramas room for the second time in the day . Kurama turned to Hiei  
  
with a slight smirk on his face .(an: Kurama with a smirk on his face *drool*) . "I heard about the  
  
'emergincy' today ." he said the smirk not leaving his face . "I'm going back to school tomorrow" said  
  
Hiei giving Kurama a glare . "Alright considering the circomstances, I won't hold this against you ."  
  
he said with a small grin replaceing the smirk . Hiei nodded and took out the math homework he due  
  
tomorrow .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
silver-kitsune: I finished the 4th chapter . Yay ! Go me !  
  
oneblacktear:*hehe* Hiei with math homework  
  
silver-kitsune: Didn't you leave awhile ago ?  
  
oneblacktear:Yep, but I came back 'cause I didn't have anything better  
  
to do ^_^  
  
silver-kitsune: *anime fall* Gee thanks -_-;  
  
oneblacktear:no prob ^_^  
  
silver-kitsune: Please review while I try to kick oneblacktear out *variaes back round  
  
noises*  
  
oneblacktear:do what she says . She's already annoyed . *runs off*  
  
silver-kitsune: Haha I win ^_^ 


	5. Saying goodbye

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner my computer was  
  
so screwed up it wouldn't even let me on line ! It was horrible !!! oneblacktear was  
  
my only conection to fanfic . She was like my life line or somethin . 'starts to babble   
  
on about the computer with the ocsional swaer' Ok sorry I had to get that out into the open .   
  
Onto the story !   
  
Disclaimer: 'siegh' I hate this stupid thing . 'catches the scent of a lawyer nerbye' I mean.....  
  
I love it ! 'in fake cheary voice' I don't own anything involeving Yu Yu Hakusho !  
  
Chapter five  
  
The next day as Hiei was walking up to the school he saw Yuske and Kurabarwa .  
  
"So who was your date runt ?" asked Kurawbara in a mocking voice . Yuske started to sniker .  
  
Hiei just glared at them both desperly wishing he had his sword right now . "But really we  
  
both loved the whole 'emergincy' thing yesterday . It was very original ." said Yuske with a grin .  
  
"Ya to bad Kaiko can't shape shift" said Kurawbara with a wistfull look in has eyes . And speak  
  
of the devill guess turns up behide them . "Well if I could I wouldn't use it like that ." said  
  
Kaiko with a annoyed look on her face . "Oh Kaiko you just don't apresheait true art ." said  
  
Yuske with a equelly annoyed look . Kaiko glared at all of them and started to drag them all  
  
to class when Hiei heard someone shouting his name . He turned around and saw Mou running  
  
up to him in a school uniform . At that sight his eyes grew much wider . "I guess you didn't take  
  
me seriously yesterday" she said with a smirk . He shook his head . "I don't think school's really for   
  
you Mou" he said with a frown . She raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh and it's for you ?" . Hiei  
  
didn't have a replye for that so he just glared at her . With a sly look in her eyes she repleyed  
  
"Besides I can make this more enjoyable for you ." . At this comment Hiei's eyes grew wide again .  
  
Mou laughed and they started towards the building . A thought came to Hiei . "Mou were did you  
  
get that school uniform ?" he asked . "Oh I borrowed it ." she said in a light voice . Hiei said nothing,  
  
he just sweat dropped .   
  
The day went by as normal . Cuting gym, sitting at their desks, glaring at the teachers when  
  
they were asked to answer a question, and rezisting the erge to pound Yuske, Kurawbara, and every other  
  
smartass kid into the ground . It went like that the next day too . But the next day was Thursday and Mou   
  
had to leave . "I'm sorry you had to your spend time with me at that school" he said looking down at his   
  
shoes . "It's alright . As long as I can be near you I'm happy ." she said with a sweet smile . Hiei looked up  
  
at her with s shawdow of a smile on his face . They both leaned in and shared kiss . "Bye" she said quietly .  
  
"Bye" he murmered back . He watched as she chaged into her hawk form and flew away . Hiei started to walk  
  
to school, already very late . But he couldn't give a damn right now . All he could think about was what he'd  
  
do with Mou the next time she came .  
  
I finished chapter 5 yay ! 'starts to do a victory dance, then relizes people are there, stops, and blushes  
  
ten shades of red' Hehe whooops . Only one more chapter to go . And then you won't have to read this any more !  
  
Yay for you ! (Don't forget to review .) Bye ! 


	6. The end of the week

I'm so sorry this took so damned long. Part of it _was_ my fult but, my computer was also screwed up. So dad finally broke done and we got a new one!!! Yay for me!!.... Oh write the story, sorry. (I warn you this will be **extremely** short. It's baisicly tieing up the lose ends that's all)

Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (sorry I can't think of anything funny, highschool's burnning me out)

" " speaking

' ' thoughts

The Bet

By: Silver-Kitsune

Friday came and seemed to drag on forever.

(an: doesn't it always ?)And for the life of him Hiei couldn't figure out why? Maybe because he had three tast that day. Or maybe because he missed Mou so much?(an: both seem like to very logical reasons) He diceded it was Mou. As Hiei trugged out of his last class, he saw Yuske and Korubarwa doring something that resembled a victory dance. "What are you doing?" he asked walking over to them. "We both scored higher then 20 on are science test!" said a widely grining Korubarwa. Both him and Yuske held out there test to Hiei. Since Hiei was still sad about Mou leaving, he let them carry on with their celebration.

Hiei arived at Kuramas school a few minutes later. He could see the fox standing outside waiting for him. He smiled at him and simply said "Congradultions Hiei.". "Hn, it was easy.". Kurama shrugged and they started to walk back to his house. 'So it wasn't that easy I'm not about to tell him that....' Hiei thought replaying the week through his head. They walked in silence untill something came to him. "Kurama why would all the girls at yuskes school shoot death glares at Mou?". Kurama chuckled and began to exlpain the best he could.

THE END

_sniff sniff_ I've finally finished it I'm so happy!! But I must apologize for it being sooo short. I hope that you can forgive me. 'says all that while hideing a glave behide her back' Oh by the way I'd be forever gratefull if you'd review. If you don't want to do that maybe just check out some of my other stories?

Thanks for putting up with me for this long,Silver-Kitsune


End file.
